1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stands or supports for cabinet type loud speakers as used in high quality home music or sound systems, or high fidelity systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most loud speakers of the home variety are of the cabinet type and are of medium quality which offer generally reasonable sound except for tending towards boominess, or exaggerated bass tones.
One of the factors involved in proper reproduction of sound, especially the lower or bass tones, is the reaction or interaction of the speaker cabinet itself. The more the cabinet vibrates, the poorer the sound. There are speaker stands on the market which claim to help this by forming a solid base on which the cabinet sits, and helping to drain vibrations into the floor on which the stand sits. But this is not the cure-all.
Simply raising speakers off the floor helps to reduce "boominess" or distortion of the lower musical tones. This is generally known; and there are stands available, as "extras" by some manufacturers for their own speakers, and from accessory companies for more or less universal application.
All of the stands of which I am aware have been simple pedestals of varying construction consisting of pillars or frameworks of wood or metal construction upon which the cabinet sits. Sometimes screws or bolts hold the cabinet bottom firmly to the stand top, with the intent of transferring some cabinet vibration through the stand into the floor of the room. None of these designs attempt to deal with more than the vibration of the bottom of the cabinet.
The prior art stands have been largely ineffective in controlling speaker cabinet vibrations or improving the speaker bass tone quality.